Save You from the Dark
by BigTimeRush-BTR
Summary: He felt lost and useless. He was nothing but a waste of space in his eyes. But to James? To James he was everything and more. Kames bromance!


**Hey guys. :) This is for Ajay. I promised her I would write a small background story on one of her one-shots, which is called **_**Cover Boy**_**. You should all go check it out. It's a really sweet story. And she's a great author. Her username is BooBearSchmidt. Lol. She keeps changing her username all of the time. This girl… Haha. But I gotta love her. She's awesome, so please go read her stories. They're amazing. :D**

**Hope you all enjoy the story. Especially you, Ajay. :)**

* * *

Silent sniffles, muffled sobs, and deaf cries filled Kendall's bedroom. The blond 14-year-old laid on top of his bed with his face buried against his big, white fluffy pillow; Spiderman fuzzy blanket wrapped tightly around his shaking body. The tears wouldn't stop flowing down his cheeks, no matter how hard he tried to keep them from escaping his emerald eyes.

He was tired of everything. He didn't want to go to school anymore. It seemed like whenever he was in school, he was constantly being reminded of how much of a worthless excuse for a human being he was. He hated it. Part of him didn't want to believe any of those words, but there was that part of him that believed every single word that was thrown in his face.

He hated himself for being so helpless and weak, but it was all becoming too much to bear. He didn't want to suffer anymore. He wanted to be normal. The words hurt him so much, and he was tired of them. He was simply tired of life. So much that he wanted to end it all right then and there.

Wiping at his damp eyes, Kendall rolled out of his bed and made his way to the bathroom that was connected to his bedroom. He cracked the door open ever so slowly and walked inside, closing it shut behind him. His knees shook so much from underneath him that he let himself slide down the wall and onto the floor. There, he pulled his knees up to his chest and cried softly.

It hurt. He didn't want to feel so vulnerable all of the time. He wanted to be happy for once. He wanted to hear that he was worth it. He wanted to know he was loved. He felt useless. The burden of feeling so worthless and pathetic was really bringing him to the edge. He would have been lying if he said that the thought of killing himself had not crossed his mind in the past.

Bliss. He was sure that if he was dead, he would finally find the bliss he longed for. He would finally be happy, and would have nothing to worry about. That's all he wanted. Her yearned to be something he was always told he was not. He wanted to be worth something. He wanted to be seen as anything but a freak. To him, words hurt more than actions.

He rose to his feet in shaky legs, grabbing a hold of the sink for support. As he stared at the reflection in the mirror in front of him, he felt nothing but pure disgust towards himself. He looked so broken; so shattered. He _felt_ broken and shattered. He was a mess in both the inside and on the outside. Helpless is how he felt. He thought he couldn't be saved. He thought he was going to end up dead on the floor for good.

He held back a sob as he pulled the sleeve of his jacket up to his elbow. His emerald eyes fell upon the several scars scattered all over his wrists and arm. Some were old; almost invisible to the human eye. Others were new; just fresh wounds still healing. He didn't know how he had grown to hate himself so much, up to the point in which he decided that causing harm to his own body would make everything okay again. Deep down, he knew that the physical pain was only a temporary distraction from the pain he felt in his heart. But the fact that he was constantly being bullied in school didn't help his problem whatsoever; if anything it caused it. The hurtful words and punches thrown at him daily increased his suicidal thoughts, and made him want to end it all.

Sniffling softly, Kendall made a move to open the drawer under the bathroom sink, but the sound of someone jiggling the doorknob of the bathroom door caused him to halt in mid-action. He felt so stupid for not remembering that his best friends had decided to sleep over for the night. He didn't even get the chance to pull down his jacket sleeve as the door swung open with a small squeak. Hazel eyes bore into his own for only a fragment of a second, right before trailing down to the exposed and damaged skin on his arm.

"Kendall?"

James' voice was soft, filled with worry and concern. Kendall was left frozen on the spot as James walked into the tiny room and wrapped a gentle hand around the smaller boy's wrist. He stared down at the scars on Kendall's skin, and then ran a thumb across each one of them, inspecting each of them with the gentleness one would use on a newborn kitten.

"Kendall, w-why?"

At the sudden question, Kendall felt his body go limp in James' arms. He clutched onto James' pajama shirt with both of his fists and buried his face against the boy's chest. The sobs he had tried to hold back finally crawled up his throat and out of his mouth. Trails of tears fell down his cheeks.

"I'm s-so s-s-sorry, James. I'm so freaking useless. I'm so sorry," he mumbled against the boy's shirt. The hold James had around him only tightened. He felt himself being lifted into strong arms in the blink of an eye. Next thing he knew, he was laying on his back on his bed with James hovering just above him.

"Useless my butt," James said with a small smile, hoping to at least bring a giggle to escape from Kendall's lips. But the blond continued to cry softly, mumbling nonsense James could not make out.

"Kendall… you're not useless. What in the world would make you believe such a thing?" the brunette asked in a quieter tone. His hand rested against Kendall's forehead, fingers running through his golden bangs and pulling them back, so that he could look the smaller boy in the eyes. "Kendall, please, what caused you to think this?"

"Th-the bullies," Kendall squeaked out. "They… they're haunting me."

James let himself fall against Kendall's bed, close enough to the other boy so that they were pressed together, with Kendall's head leaning against James' shoulder.

"You tell me who they are tomorrow, and I swear I will personally go up to them and kick their sorry butts. No one hurts my little brother and gets away with it. I promise Kendall, that whatever the heck they told you is not true." With a soft smile displaying across his face, James pulled Kendall's head up and wiped below his eyes with his thumbs. "You don't deserve to cry because of them. And you certainly do not deserve to do this," he held Kendall's wrist up, "because of them. You're better than them, Kenny. They don't deserve the enjoyment of seeing you suffer."

"You p-promise?" Kendall asked in a near whisper.

James could only pull Kendall back into his embrace and hold him tight. "I promise, Kendall. I would never lie to you."

Kendall finally relaxed against James' hold. "Thank you. Th-that means more to me than you'll ever know."

"Anytime, Kenny," James whispered. He kissed the top of Kendall's head and let his eyes flutter shut. "I'll always be here, any time you need me."

* * *

**Some Kendall angst and Kames bromance there. :) Oddly enough, my Kames stories are the most popular. I find that to be really odd. Lol. What did you think? :3**

**~ BigTimeRush-BTR :)**


End file.
